Sudden Changes
by Kris Biggerstaff
Summary: Hermoine starts her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; everything is basically normal in her life. When suddenly she sees somebody in a new light. Will this relationship work, or is its fate doomed forever.
1. The First Look

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story, besides the plot. The characters and places belong to J.K. Rowling. ~Authors Note~ Tell me what you guys think, this is my first story. So please review, any suggestions are welcome. Thanks!  
  
  
  
The sun was shining brilliantly on a warm summer morning. The sun put a glow onto young, Hermoine Granger's face. She slowly opened her eyes and peered around her room. She smiled as she thought of the dream she just had. She had received the position of Head Girl in her last year at her school, Hogwarts. She lay in her bed for a moment, pondering the possibilities. What if she really did make Head Girl next year? It would be a dream come true! Eventually, she rose out of bed, showered and dressed, and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Oh, good morning dear! Would you like some breakfast? I made French toast," said Hermoine's mother cheerfully.  
  
"Sounds good! Hey, did my letter from Hogwarts come in today?" asked Hermoine.  
  
"Yes it did, an owl came this morning. The letter should be in the living room."  
  
Hermoine ran into the living room with a sudden burst of energy. One thing that Hermoine was known for was her love for learning, school was her favorite place to be. She had been waiting all summer, and now she finally received her letter. She was starting her 6th year at Hogwarts, which was exciting for Hermoine. She opened it up and found a list of all her new books that she needed. She made sure to fill up her schedule as much as she could, since she had only two more years left. "Did you find it dear?" her mother called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, and there is are so many new supplies I need this year! When can we go to Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Well, how about tomorrow? Maybe you should write a letter to those friends of yours, so you could meet them there."  
  
"Good Idea, I'll do it after breakfast."  
  
Hermoine sent a letter to Harry and Ron that morning, Harry happened to be staying with the Weasleys that summer. Due to the fact that Harry and his relatives did not get along very well, at all. She got a reply from them that night too. Dear Hermoine, It's so good to hear from you! Ron and I have been having a wicked time this summer. Today we got our letters too. I bet you are excited about this year starting, aren't you? Well, anyway, we happen to be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow also. How about we meet at Flourish and Blott's at 12:00? If you can't, write us a letter, but we hope to see you there! Your Friends,  
  
Harry and Ron  
  
Hermoine folded up the letter and smiled, it was going to be nice to see her two closest friends again. She placed the letter in her nightstand, and climbed into bed. She fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of the days to come.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I woke up to the voice of Mrs. Weasly calling from downstairs. "If you boys want to make it to Diagon Alley by 12:00 you better get up now!" Harry sat up slowly and looked over at Ron, who had his head covered by his pillow. "Ron, Ron, RON!" Harry screamed to his friend.  
  
"What?" said Ron wearily. "Your mom just said for us to get up, so we better." "Yeah, alright."  
  
They climbed out of their beds and headed down stairs for breakfast. Though Harry has been in this house so many times, he still couldn't help but be excited by looking around. This was the only wizard house he had ever been in, and he loved it! They finally got downstairs and sat down at the table with the rest of the family.  
  
"Good Morning you two! I didn't think you would wake up, now hurry up and eat your breakfast. Its getting cold, and we have to leave in 10 minutes," said Mrs. Weasly.  
  
After they were done eating, Harry and Ron went up stairs to get ready. They grabbed their things, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Okay, hurry up, everyone is already there!" said Mrs. Weasly eagerly. She handed them each some floo powder. "Okay Harry, why don't you go first."  
  
Harry nervously walked up the fireplace, although he had done it before, floo powder was not his favorite way to travel. He stood in the fireplace, threw the powder, and yelled, "Diagon Alley!" Soon everything was spinning and he heard a great whizzing sound. Then he suddenly hit the stone ground.  
  
"Wow, good job Harry, you actually made it!" said George laughing. Harry went to defend himself when Ron suddenly came. He landed on the ground, stood up, dusted himself off, and looked at Harry. "Well, its five past 12:00, we better hurry up and find Hermoine. If we're late she might cast a spell on us!" said Ron. They all laughed, and Harry and Ron set off towards Flourish and Blott's.  
  
They arrived at Flourish and Blott's and found Hermoine standing outside waiting. The moment she saw them she smiled and ran over. "Oh, its soooo good to see you guys!" she said happily. They all hugged each other and stood back. Harry had to admit Hermoine had changed quite a bit over the summer. Her hair was no longer bushy; it was now long and straight. She had lost her girlish figure, and had slimmed down. She smiled and suddenly jumped up. "I have so many books I need to get, isn't it exciting! I bet we are going to learn so much new stuff this year!" she said with a burst of excitement. She ran into the store and Harry and Ron looked at each other and laughed, she was still good old Hermoine to them.  
  
They were having a great time that day, they bought all their school supplies and were just walking around. Hermoine decided to go to Flourish and Blott's one more time, to make sure she had all the books she needed. Since he had no intention in going there again, he decided he would much rather go to Quality Qudditch Supplies. He and Ron headed towards the store; they couldn't get over all the neat stuff in there. They were admiring the brand new brooms on display when suddenly they heard a cold voice from behind them.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is! Potter and his friend Weasel," said Draco Malfoy coldly.  
  
Harry turned around, not surprised to see who it was. "What do you want Malfoy?" said Harry angrily.  
  
"How about you get lost, you ugly git!" Ron added in.  
  
"Why don't you two shut up! Oh, what are you doing Weasly? Looking at equipment you and your family will never be able to afford?"  
  
"Beat it Malfoy, or you'll be sorry!"  
  
"Really Potter, what are you going to do? Cast a spell on me, or do you not know one? I see that your filthy mudblood girlfriend isn't here? She won't be able to help you, will she?" said Draco with a cold sneer on his face.  
  
"That's it Malfoy, you'll be sorry you said that!" said Ron as he reached for his wand. He began to cast a spell on Malfoy when suddenly Hermoine yelled to him from 10 feet away. "RON! DON'T DO IT!" Surprised, Ron dropped the wand before saying the rest of the spell. "Ron, what do you think you're doing?" said Hermoine walking closer, "Whatever Malfoy said, he's not worth getting in trouble over! Listen Malfoy, you better leave!"  
  
Harry watched Malfoy waiting for his reaction to Hermoine, but for a second he saw a different look in Malfoy's eyes. It was a look of not hate and disgust, but of kindness and love. The look was gone a second later though, and slowly a cold sneer covered his face. Without saying anything he just turned around, and stormed out of the store. "What was that about?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"I don't know," said Ron "he's mad!" The two boys started to leave the store, but Hermoine just stood there thinking. Harry wasn't the only one who saw that look in Draco's eyes. 


	2. New Surprises

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this story besides the plot, and the exchange students. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. ~Authors Note~ Well, here is the second chapter, I hope you like it!!! Please review, it means the world to me. So please, read and review. Thank you to my first reviewers, I appreciate it greatly. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hermoine spent the rest of her vocation at the Burrow with the Weasley family. She was having a great time, but the days went by really slow. Hermoine was waiting for September 1st to come, because school was starting. Yet, the days were not going slow because she was waiting for school to start, but because she wasn't getting as much sleep as she would like. She has been having dreams, dreams that two days ago she would never have even thought of having. She saw herself with Draco, holding hands and kissing, like they were really going out. Every dream would end with that look Draco gave her at Diagon Alley. The look that gave her a nice feeling, that gave her stomach butterflies. His usually cold gray eyes showed warmth and compassion just for a second, but that second lasted forever in her mind. She would stay awake after these dreams, wondering why she was dreaming of Malfoy like this. This is Draco Malfoy she would tell herself. He's you worst enemy, he calls you a mudblood, he's evil and mean, but why did he give me that look? That questioned haunted her mind day and night.  
  
"Everybody get up! We have to get ready and leave in 20 minutes for Kings Cross! Or we'll miss the train!" Mrs. Weasley screamed from downstairs.  
  
Suddenly Harry, Ron, George, Fred, Percy, Ginny, and Hermoine came running out of their rooms.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Ginny alarmed.  
  
"We all slept in, now come on, get ready. All of you! Hurry up!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
During the next twenty minutes the Weasley house was hectic. Everyone was running around getting ready, packing, trying to eat what breakfast they could. Eventually they all got into the car, and were headed for Kings Cross Station.  
  
  
  
Kings Cross Station  
  
"Where is Crabbe and Goyle?" Malfoy thought to himself as he was walking towards Platform 9 and ¾. He was walking down silently, not paying attention to where he was going. He had his mind on other things besides finding Crabbe and Goyle, for instance, Hermoine Granger. "Last year I hated her," Draco thought to himself "She is a filthy mudblood, at least that is what Lucius tells me. I used to look at her in disgust, feel pure hatred every time her name was mentioned, be annoyed when she said yet another right answer. She was different though, when I saw her the other day. I noticed for the first time how caring she is towards others, not me, but Harry and Ron. Aren't they lucky? Wait! Harry Potter and Ron Weasley lucky! Never, or maybe, I just don't know. I don't know why I feel like this. I just know that when she ran up to Ron, I couldn't help but be happy to see her. She had definitely changed over the summer too. She was beautiful, she was caring, she was..."  
  
"HERMOINE!!!" screamed Draco when he found his cart hitting hers with full force.  
  
"Why don't you watch what you're doing Malfoy?" said Hermoine angrily while getting up from the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just walking, I didn't see you, I wasn't watching what I was doing, are you okay?" All these words came flying out of his mouth at once.  
  
Hermoine did nothing but stare at Draco. She had a surprised look on her face; Draco has never been this nice to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry Hermoine," said Draco sincerely.  
  
"Umm, its okay, I guess," Hermoine said with confusion. She picked up her stuff and put it on her cart, gave him another confused look, and walked away.  
  
"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" Draco told himself "I can't believe I just did that, and did you see the look she gave you? She must have been so surprised, probably because you have never been nice to her. I really hope she was okay though. Why am I suddenly feeling like this? Why did I hate her in the first place? Well, that's an easy question. I was always taught that wizards who had muggle parents were awful. They didn't deserve to be witches or wizards, that was the reason why I was mean to her. When I see her now though, I don't think that. I think she has to be one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen. Well, it doesn't matter anyway; she probably will hate me for the rest of her life. Well here is Platform 9 and ¾."  
  
Draco loaded his stuff, and found a seat on the train. For the rest of the trip he did nothing but think of Hermoine.  
  
Hermoine POV  
  
"Another Dumbledore card! How many of these do I need," Ron said angrily.  
  
"I don't have anymore Chocolate Frogs," said Harry disappointed. "Hey Hermoine, what's wrong? You haven't talked since this morning."  
  
I sat in my seat staring out the window. I can't believe what has happened in the past couple days. First the look that he gave me, now he is being kind and thoughtful. Draco actually apologized to me. Since when does Draco Malfoy apologize to anyone, especially me? I mean, not that it bothers me; I like Draco when he is nice. It only confuses me, what has given him a sudden change in heart? I can't help but want to see him though. Just to see his beautiful eyes and handsome smile, but this is Draco I'm talking about! Even if he is being nice to me, it doesn't mean anything. He would never have interest dating you. I mean, why would he? I just want to see him again anyway, see if it happens a third time."  
  
"Hermoine, hello, are you still with us?" said Ron.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking," I said suddenly.  
  
"What are you thinking about that is causing you to leave the planet?" said Harry jokingly.  
  
"Oh, umm, nothing, just, school. School, I'm excited."  
  
"Figures" muttered Ron.  
  
I looked out the window, but still noticed them staring at me awkwardly. I decided to change the subject quickly. "I see we are almost there, maybe you guys should change into your robes. I don't see why you just don't do it at your house. Its so much easier."  
  
"We shouldn't have brought her back" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
The Feast  
  
Everyone was seated at their house tables and ready to see the sorting. There was a heavy chatter among the students.  
  
"Before we do the sorting, we have a special announcement," said Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Everyone grew silent and gave their attention to their headmaster.  
  
"This year we have something very new and exciting, we have opened a student exchange program. This will allow students to go to another school for a year, and be taught there. Since Hogwarts did not find out about it early enough, there will be no students from Hogwarts who will attend to a different school. However, there are five students who came here for this year. Will you five please stand up? Thank you, now they will be sorted with the first years, and be put into a house for the year. So please welcome these five with great generosity, thank you."  
  
"When I call your name, please come up, and you will be sorted," said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Casey Tritch" "HUFFLEPUFF!" yelled the old sorting hat.  
  
"James Zimmer," "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Professor McGonagall went down the list of first years, after they were all sorted she began to call the five exchange students.  
  
"Pierre Lamaitre of Beauxbatons Academy." "RAVENCLAW!" screamed the sorting hat.  
  
"Sharla Legume of Beauxbatons Academy." "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Kirk Verhoeven of Durmstrang Institute." "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"Heather Ramsdell of Salem Academy." "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ryan Oesch of Salem Academy." "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The students all rose and clapped for the five exchange students.  
  
"Okay, well done, now. I would like to remind everyone one and tell the first years, that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone. I hope you all have a wonderful year, and enjoy your meal."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and food appeared on the table. Immediately the student's mouths dropped, and they began trying to fit as much food as possible on their plates.  
  
"So Heather, how are you?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm great, you?" replied Heather sweetly.  
  
"As of now, excellent," replied Ron. "You're from America right?"  
  
"Yep,"  
  
"I've always have wanted to go there."  
  
"Its nice, but I was so excited when I realized I had the chance to come to Hogwarts. It's a great school, and it's in Europe!"  
  
Hermoine tried to pay attention to Heather's and Rons conversation, America was very interesting to her. She couldn't though; something from across the room was catching her attention. She noticed that every time she looked up, Draco was staring at her. Not at a hateful way though, in a pleasant way. A way that brought a smile to her face, "Is this real?" she thought to herself. "Is Draco really being nice, is there a chance that his feelings have really changed?"  
  
"Hermoine," whispered Lavender, "Why are you smiling in Draco's direction like that?"  
  
It took Hermoine a few seconds to react, "What?" she said, nearly jumping out of her seat.  
  
"I was asking why you were smiling at Draco like that," she said louder.  
  
"Oh, what are you talking about?" Hermoine said, trying to quickly deny it.  
  
"I saw you, you were staring straight at him!"  
  
"I was not, I was looking at that Kirk kid," said Hermoine trying to avoid Lavender's accusation.  
  
"What Kirk kid?"  
  
"The Durmstrang exchange student, you don't think he is cute? He is sitting two seats down from Malfoy. I mean, why would I be staring at Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I guess he is pretty cute, do you have a thing for him or something?"  
  
Before Hermoine could answer Dumbledore stood up to speak.  
  
"Well, I see that everyone is done, so prefects please lead your houses to your quarters."  
  
All the students began to stand up; Hermoine did quickly and looked for Harry and Ron. She was trying to avoid Lavender; she didn't want to get any further into that conversation.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" yelled Hermoine.  
  
Harry and Ron stopped and turned around.  
  
"Okay," said Hermoine "let's go."  
  
They all got settled into their rooms and eventually went to bed. Hermoine couldn't sleep though; she could only think about what happened today. "What's with Draco," thought Hermoine "I mean, honestly, this is quite sudden. Draco has never even spoke one word of kindness to me. Why would he suddenly just start caring, and of all the people, its towards me. Well, maybe its not just to me, I'm sure he is acting like this towards others. It would be nice though if it was only to me, I have never really had a guy like me. Well, besides Viktor, but that's it. Could Draco and I really have a relationship? I know many would disapprove, definitely Harry and Ron. They would most likely flip out, probably hex Draco. Well, who knows, I guess I just have to wait and see."  
  
With that thought on her mind, Hermoine slowly drifted into sleep, only to think of Draco more in her dreams. 


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone! Before I continue the story I would like to make sure people are interested. There really is no point of posting a story if no one wants to read it, eh? Anyway, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed to let me know what you think. If I get reviews I'll continue the story gladly. Also, email me if you have any suggestions for my story, I'll consider all of them. Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks!  
  
~Kris~ 


	4. Unexpected News

*Authors Note* Sorry its been such a long time since I've updated, been kind of busy. Well, the third chapter is up and I hope you enjoy it. Remember I own nothing but the plot and the exchange students, everything else belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
"Hey Hermoine," said Ron when she sat her books down on the table.  
  
"Good Morning Ron, Harry," Hermoine said cheerfully. Hermoine was excited about the first day of classes, as usual. She dug through her bag to find her schedule.  
  
"Ah, found it!" Hermoine exclaimed "So, whats our first class? Potions with..Slytherin."  
  
"Oh great, just what I need early in the morning, Draco," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, seriously, I'm not gonna take any of his crap this year," said Harry seriously.  
  
"Well, maybe Draco has changed, I mean, people can change," said Hermoine.  
  
"Draco, yeah right, the day Draco is nice is the day that you fail a class," said Ron.  
  
"Well, you never know," added Hermoine.  
  
"Why are you defending him?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
Before Hermoine could answer they heard the screeching of owls coming into the great hall. The owls dropped the parcels to the owners and flew back to the owlery.  
  
"Hey, you guys, listen to this!" said Harry in aloud whisper. Harry began to read the first page story of the Witch Weekly. "Last night the Dark Mark was spotted in the air in a small town on the outskirts of London. The Ministry of Magic went to the town as soon as they heard the news but no one was caught. Witnesses claim that the Dark Mark was shot off around 11:00 p.m. There was no sightings of anyone who possibly could of shot off the Dark Mark. As of now there are no suspects in custody, that is all the information that has been released."  
  
"Wow," said Ron speechless.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was just a stupid prank or something, it couldn't be you- know-who, could it?" said Hermoine.  
  
"It's not a possibility to rule out, Voldemort hasn't been seen or heard of in about a year. He could have been gaining strength and followers this whole time," stated Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermoine both flinched at the mention of his name. "Well, class is gonna start, we better hurry," said Hermoine trying to change the subject. They pushed the thought into the back of their minds and headed for their potions class. "Potions is most likely going to be the most challenging course you will have at this school. You are now in your sixth year and I will teach you some of the most dangerous potions that exist in our world. I'll remind you there will be no foolish behaviour in this class, this class is to be taken seriously. Anything I find inappropriate will lead to the loss of house points, detention, or the worse.you will be expelled. Now, to begin our first lesson, I will ask you to take out these following ingredients." Snape rambled on.  
  
Hermoine wasn't exactly paying attention though, she happened to be concentrating on something across the classroom. Draco kept glancing over at her at the same time Hermoine was glancing at him, leading him to either advert his eyes quickly, or let out a quick smile before turning his attention back on the professor.  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" bellowed Snape. Hermoine jumped and quickly sat up straight, looking at her teacher. "I believe to pass this class you should be making potions, not starring at other students in the class."  
  
Hermoine's cheeks turned crimson and soon laughter broke out throughout the whole classroom.  
  
"Silence," said Snape seriously, "Now, how about we pay attention to making this potion Miss Granger, and that will be five points from Gryffindor."  
  
"Yes professor," muttered Hermoine. The class went by slowly after that little ordeal. Soon they were dismissed and Hermoine began to go to her Muggle Studies class.  
  
"Hermoine," she heard someone say. She turned around to find Draco walking towards.  
  
"Hey, listen, can we talk, after classes, maybe after dinner, when we are dismissed to our houses?"  
  
"Umm.sure, okay."  
  
"Good, I'll talk to you later then, Bye," said Draco then turned quickly and head off.  
  
Hermoine stood there for a moment pondering the possibilities, then turned around and headed for her next class.  
  
Hermoine sat in the Great Hall picking at her food, waiting for dinner to finish up. All afternoon she has been anticipating this meeting with Draco. Soon Dumbledore dismissed everyone and they all shuffled out of the great hall. Hermoine stayed behind searching for Draco, she suddenly noticed him and walked over.  
  
"Hey, lets take a walk.," said Draco.  
  
They walked around the school in silence, trying to find the words to say. They got the idea to sneak outside and get some fresh air. They began to walk to the lake and finally Draco decided to speak up.  
  
"Umm.Hermoine, I asked you to take this walk with me because I have something to tell you." Silence again took over and they walked till they reached the lake, they both sat down in the soft grass.  
  
"Well." Draco was still trying to search for the words. Hermoine looked at him in the moonlight. The light shining off of his blonde hair, she looked at his beautiful gray eyes that reflected the starry sky. She felt as if she couldn't take it much longer, her feelings for him took control and she slowly leaned into kiss him. It seemed to last forever, the sweetness was breathtaking and it was as if their past history with eachother was erased then and there. They forgot about everything in their lives and only paid attention to eachother. This was the beginning to something wonderful. 


End file.
